


To Be a Ninja

by NATFreak



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: Set in the anniversary arc where Boruto strives to protect his father's younger self.
Kudos: 11





	To Be a Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or _Boruto_.

**A/N: I am ashamed to admit this one shot is extremely late as it is meant to be for Naruto’s birthday. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it and a quick SPOILER warning for anyone who is not up to date with where the _Boruto _anime currently is.**

_Uzumaki Naruto smiled to himself as he sat at his desk in the Hokage office, working on a never-ending pile of paperwork. _He’s gotten better at hiding himself, though I wonder what he wants at this time of night. _“You should come inside, Boruto. Your mom would kill me if you caught a cold.”_

_Boruto swore and hopped in the room, closing the window behind him. His blonde hair was ruffled and his blue eyes were shining with excitement, reminding Naruto of his younger self. “Uncle Sasuke said that would work.”_

_Naruto chuckled. “I’m sure he did. Why are you up this late anyway? You should be in bed, not sneaking out of the house.”_

_“I wanted to talk to you,” Boruto explained. “And since you obviously can’t come home right now, I decided to come to you. Mom said not to bother you, so I waited until she fell asleep.”_

He’s more mischievous than I was at his age, _thought Naruto, paling at what Hinata’s reaction would be when she found out. _Still, it’s better than him hating me. _“What did you want to talk to me about?”_

_“There’s something that’s been bothering me since my last mission,” Boruto told him, frowning slightly and crossing his arms over his chest. “Shinki said ninjas are just weapons, but we’re not, right?”_

_Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair. “Unfortunately there are those who still believe the mission takes priority over everything else and that ninjas are simply tools bred to carry out orders without question.”_

_“I get completing the mission is important,” said Boruto. “But I refuse to sacrifice any of my friends.”_

_Naruto stared at his son thoughtfully. “What would you do then?”_

_“Complete the mission without losing anyone,” replied Boruto._

_Naruto laughed._

_“What’s so funny?” demanded Boruto, flushing._

_“You may not be exactly like me, kiddo, but you inherited more than my good looks and for that I’m glad,” explained Naruto._

_“Heh, I got some of Mom’s looks too so don’t go taking all of the credit,” responded Boruto with a grin. “What do you mean inherited more?”_

_“Before I graduated from the Academy and became a part of Team 7, I had no one,” Naruto replied as his eyes turned inwards to those miserable days swinging by himself as the villagers ignored him. “No friends, no family. Then Iruka-sensei acknowledged me, and I became friends with Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and the others. I was so happy I decided I would do everything in my power to keep them safe while at the same time, I would help complete our missions. I couldn’t protect everyone though. We lost a lot of good people before you and Hima were born: your Uncle Neji, Asuma, Itachi, Pervy Sage, Granny Chiyo, and Obito.”_

_“But their deaths weren’t your fault,” argued Boruto. “They all died because they believed the same things we do. They wouldn’t want you to feel responsible. I’m sure Uncle Neji and the others would want you to keep moving forward according to your own ninja way. Never give up, right?”_

_“You’re really something, you know that?” Naruto murmured, touched. “I know I’ve never said this before, but I’m proud to be your father and am grateful to be able to be here to witness you growing up.”_

_Boruto beamed. “I’m happy you’re here too, old man.”_

~ To Be a Ninja ~

Boruto strode down a path of the Konoha of his dad’s childhood, staring at the back of a younger Naruto as the sun began to set in front of them. _Dad really hasn’t changed much since he was a kid. Though he seems a lot sadder. I know he said the villagers ostracized him, but now he has a bunch of friends, yet he walks with weighted shoulders. I wonder if it has to do with this genin who deserted the village._

“Hey,” said Boruto, causing Naruto to look back at him. “That genin everyone was talking about today, why did he decide to leave the village?”

Naruto grimaced. “He said he didn’t want to be here because it made him weak and he needs to become more powerful to complete his goal of revenge. I told him he was wrong. I tried to get him to come back. I wasn’t strong enough but with Pervy Sage’s training, someday I will bring him home.”

“Never give up, huh?” mused Boruto, smirking slightly. “So, in other words, you want to rescue your friend and become Hokage?”

“Yep,” confirmed Naruto, his earlier grin returning. “I’ll prove heroes do exist.”

_Dad really is incredible, _thought Boruto. _All the pain he experienced only made him even more awesome. I swear I’ll protect you from Urashiki, Dad. No matter what. This world needs you to show them what it means to be a true ninja because we are not tools, we have emotions. We can accomplish missions and protect those we care about._

Naruto’s stomach grumbled loudly, making him blush and place his hands on it. “Man, all that cleaning made me really hungry.”

Boruto laughed as his stomach growled too. “You wanna get some ramen at Ichiraku’s?”

Naruto nodded and they raced over there. “What do you want?”

_Which one did Dad say he liked? _pondered Boruto. “What about Miso?”

Naruto grinned and ordered two miso. “You’ve never had ramen at Ichiraku’s before, right?”

_Actually, I have, _replied Boruto mentally. _But I can’t tell him that besides I don’t want to ruin his moment. _“Nope.”

“I thought so,” said Naruto, handing him a pair of chopsticks. “You’re going to love it! It’s even better than the ones I have at home. Thanks for the food!”

“Thanks for the food!” repeated Boruto, pressing his hands together before digging in. _Even now, Ichiraku’s is really good. Though any ramen tastes good when Dad is with me._

~ To Be a Ninja ~

“‘Combination’?” echoed Boruto, cocking a blonde eyebrow.

Jiraiya nodded. “Since your chakra natures are similar, we should be able to create a move to beat Urashiki once and for all. With my guidance, of course.”

Boruto glanced at his father. _That must be why the Rasengan I used against Momoshiki was so big, besides Dad being so powerful anyway. I wouldn’t mind learning from his master too, even if he is a perverted old man. _“I say let’s give it a shop.”

Naruto looked up from staring at Boruto’s injured hand and inclined his head. The guilt from before shined in his blue eyes.

_He still feels responsible, _noted Boruto. _I can’t even imagine losing control of myself like that. It must be Hell. I should try to cheer him up. _“You better not hold me back.”

“Heh,” snorted Naruto. “Who are you talking to? You’re the one who would be holding me back.”

_There’s the Dad I know,_ thought Boruto. _The one who will one day teach me how to be a ninja._

**A/N: Happy birthday Naruto! I love you more than any other character. Until next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
